


Scream

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want? Emma?” <br/>“You”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to thegardensofthemoon and italymystery-swanqueen over tumblr. They know why

In the large house nothing but quietness seemed to stretch lazily at the pale light of the afternoon sun, the thick clouds that had been covering the city since that morning slowly disappearing under the orange color that now seemed to cover every surface of the place.

Smirks and strong fingers met as whispered admissions echoed on the master bedroom, teeth grazing delicately those same fingers, tongue wetting the skin, lazing desire and affection as quiet chuckles seemed to emerge between the sheets, warmth and magic cracking the atmosphere as a long, pale leg moved below them, creating ripples on the soft-looking fabric, another sigh breaking the air between the two women that occupied the mattress, a back arching delicately, breasts thrusted in the air, nipples exposed in wanton abandon.

Emma growled when Regina moved, leaving her to her right, her mouth lacking the flesh she had been until now kissing and licking, marking in that way she knew the former queen liked.

“Regina” She whispered in the quiet afternoon and the brunette’s eyes sparkled, a silent reminder of an already very well learnt rule. Emma’s body shivered at that, the right hand of the other woman already on the back of her head, fingers grabbing her hair tugging enough to make her remember.

“Majesty” She whispered again, lips blood with lipstick and perhaps a too much applied pressure in a few well-placed points on the older woman’s neck. A moan escaping her parted mouth when the other woman sighed and cooed.

That was perhaps one of the many other things the woman in front of her possessed; the dichotomy between Regina and the Queen, between the ruler and the woman, the monarch and the mayor. And for Emma and Emma alone Regina let herself be the two sides of the same coin she still was, a particular part of her past she didn’t hated nor condemned. And as she kept moaning, pleading for a release she knew Regina wouldn’t be quick on providing, she felt a surge of magic coming in tendrils from the other woman’s direction, restrains and tongues made of liquid fire caressing her skin, tightening around her until she could sworn her whole body was on fire, submerged in pleasure and passion.

“What do you want? Emma?”

The voice was deep, throaty, a velvet caress that only helped on making her want even more, her sex drenched, her clitoris wanting a touch she was unable to provide, her breasts, nipples, aching. Her back arched, sheets drenched and as she felt her muscles begin to tremble due to the magic Regina kept fueling on her system she let out a second moan, louder this time, a scream the former monarch did nothing to stop nor shush, eyes bright with power, full bottom lip trapped between teeth, breasts heaving with every big gulp of her she seemed to take.

“You” Emma whispered, hoping that it was enough. That it would be enough for Regina, for herself.

It wasn’t.

“What” Regina repeated and this time her voice was darker, her body hovering over the prone figure of the blonde, her mouth just a few inched away from Emma’s. “Do” She bent a little more, breasts touching the blonde’s, a moan coming from her. “You” Fire, ice, passion. Magic was still coming inside of her, explosions that made Emma tremble, her clitoris drenched, hard, wanting, needing. “Want”

The blonde didn’t know, didn’t want to know, her brain asking, pleading, for more.

“You” She repeated and this time her voice was a painful meek whisper that had Regina blinking, glow gone from her eyes, a tender softness growing behind the lust of power and blood.

“Me”

And Emma grunted when she felt her orgasm being delayed, stopped, a touch too short, magic keeping her trapped, making her tremble in need and want, breath ragged, chest aching, limbs curled.

“Regina…” She replied, and this time she did know what to say. “Fuck me”

And the brunette nodded, capturing her lips with her own, leaving her bare to the world, no magic, no restrains, no fire, just her.

And so Emma screamed.


End file.
